


A Groovy Tragedy

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word of the week:-groove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:-groove. Dean suffers a terrible shock. Sam cheers him up.





	A Groovy Tragedy

Dean spread his little collection of vinyls out on the bed. Though he was essentially a cassette tape guy, he didn't turn his nose up at LPs either.

Carefully he pulled the records out of their covers, giving each a quick wipe with a cloth.  
Taking care of the LP's relaxed him, much the same way as cleaning his guns did and he hummed along as he worked.

Pulling out the last one, he couldn't believe what he was seeing- a huge deep scratch running right across the grooves of Def Leppard's Hysteria.  
Well named! As hysteria was exactly what Dean was experiencing at the sight!

:

'Sammy. Get in here,' he shouted.

His brother appeared in the doorway. 'What the hell, Dean. You don't even yell so loud when a vamp's on your tail!'

'Look, Sam. Just look!'

Dean waved the offending record under Sam's nose. 'Tell me you don't know anything about this!'

Sam pursed his lips into a thin line. 'I -don't-know- anything – about –this!'

 

Dean's threatening demeanour collapsed into a miserable exhale.

'I didn't think you did. Sorry, Sammy,' he sighed. 'But, I don't understand. The disc was perfect last time I played it.'

Sam picked up the LP and studied it. 'Well, whatever happened, it's ruined now. You're gonna have to buy a new one. Come on, dude. We need supplies. There's a great little music store in town. I'll treat you.'

Dean perked up immediately. 'Did I ever tell you you're the best brother a guy could wish for?'

Sam's gratified grin told him he had.


End file.
